Epsilon
by meganechan720
Summary: Fifty one-sentence drabbles in the Growing Up Sister continuity, using theme set Epsilon from the 1sentence LJ community.


**Motion**

Not everyone is aware of Mike's tendency towards motion-sickness, so only he knows that Venus' reckless driving is actually a very calculated form of sibling torture.

**Cool**

Being the silent one has given her a reputation that is different from that of Leo's or Raph's, neither of which the PDs like to mess with; should either of them be found on their own they will tangle with them, but never her.

**Young**

Sometimes before she buries the eggs she looks at them and wonders.

**Last**

She's pretty certain all her brothers are going to die before her.

**Wrong**

It's not nice, she knows, to walk in and interrupt Casey and April every time things start getting romantic; it's not nice, but it is satisfying.

**Gentle**

She is a worse taskmaster than Leo when it's her turn to lead practice, but Mikey never feels a thing when she puts a band aid on his scrapes.

**One**

She envies her brothers sometimes; alone as they are, they, at least, are one of four.

**Thousand**

The days until summer seem endless sometimes.

**King**

She will always cherish the way Don's eyes light up when she suggests he build a portal of his own to go look for Kirby; not least because he finally trusts her enough to tell her about him at all.

**Learn**

Slowly she gets used to the fact that just because she can read her brothers' minds doesn't mean she understands them any better.

**Blur**

Mike rescues a human and just like that everything's different.

**Wait**

There's never enough hot water to go around.

**Change**

She is simultaneously pleased and annoyed when no one—not even Casey, the loudmouth—comments on the red markings she'd painted in the corners of her eyes.

**Command**

Leo's down for the count, and suddenly they're all looking at her, and for one terrifying moment her mind is completely blank.

**Hold**

Sometimes she just goes up to one or another of her brothers and gives them a hug for no reason; none of them do it back, but she doesn't care.

**Need**

It always takes her by surprise, every year, the strength of the instinct to dig, and every year she makes a mess of the towels in the bathroom.

**Vision**

Don's smile is almost worth it when he pictures a page from one of his scientific books and Venus can copy it down word for word—almost.

**Attention**

Following Mike's thought process sometimes leaves her dizzy; what _does_ Berry Captain Crunch have to do with what Leatherhead and Usagi's mutant babies might look like?

**Soul**

What does it mean, she wonders, that she can read Professor Honeycutt's mind even though it resides in metal and circuitry.

**Picture**

She shuts the book about red-eared sliders before Donny can see what page she's on, but he must already know that females are bigger than males and she's kind of afraid of what that means for her.

**Fool**

Leo calls her crazy for doing it, but when she brings back Mikey's stolen comics from Gennosuke and his face lights up like that, she almost feels guilty for spending two whole hours just talking to Usagi.

**Mad **

When she starts dreaming their dreams: that's when she fears for her sanity.

**Child**

Somehow even seeing the date on Casey's driver's license isn't quite enough to make her believe he's really that old.

**Now**

"Now, Vee!" Raph shouts, banging on the bathroom door, and Venus takes a perverse sense of satisfaction in deliberately taking longer.

**Shadow**

She can remember, very vaguely, when Don used to follow her around like a second shadow, and she tries not to look too closely at how much it hurts that he doesn't anymore.

**Goodbye**

It started as a bad habit, and then turned into an inside joke and then something of a good luck charm, but Venus has never actually said goodbye to Splinter and she doesn't intend to.

**Hide**

She hates pretending to be a boy; most of all because it's so easy.

**Fortune**

The five dollars and fifty-two cents left over from the twenty April leant her burn a hole in her pocket all the way home.

**Safe**

Usagi's way of life is fraught with danger, and the two hours she spends talking to him take place in a forest where bandits are common, but somehow knowing that she will never see a Foot ninja here allows her to relax in a way she hasn't in months.

**Ghost**

"Aliens, robots, mutants (of course), time travel, _and_ superheroes, but no," Mike proclaims to Casey as Venus rolls her eyes, "we have, in fact, never met a ghost."

**Book**

Casey looks so proud when she opens the box to reveal a giant book called _Renaissance Masters: A Collection of Master Works by the Greatest Artists of the Renaissance Period_, and in the end she just doesn't have the heart to tell him she already has a copy.

**Eye**

Her eyes are the same color as Raph's and sometimes this is all she can muster up to remind herself that he is, in fact, her brother.

**Never**

Her brothers hoot and holler and catcall whenever Casey kisses April, but Venus just blushes.

**Sing**

Usagi accidentally brushes up against her while she's teaching him how to use a dishwasher, and her body twangs a high, pure note when his soft fur brushes her rough skin.

**Sudden**

She can't react because it happens so fact, but the whisper-light tickle of whiskers on her face that she can still feel confirm that Usagi really has just kissed her on the cheek.

**Stop**

Clothes-lining a fleeing Purple Dragon shouldn't be that funny, but when he smacks into the shaft of her naginata and falls over with a loud "oof," she can't help but giggle.

**Time**

From the very beginning April belongs to Venus; when the two of them are doing something together her brothers know better than to interrupt.

**Wash**

She's too out of it with fever to really get how sick she is; but when one of her brothers mentions having cleaned up her puke voluntarily she gets an idea.

**Torn**

Usagi walks solemnly through the swirling gate, and for a brief, intense moment, Venus wants to follow him.

**History**

Splinter made very sure his small charges knew humans were dangerous creatures to be avoided at all costs, and sometimes Venus walks into the lair, sees April sitting on a chair or Casey standing by the wall, and panics.

**Power**

Secrets are a heady brew, one she often finds herself drunk with.

**Bother**

Don always said Mikey's mutant super power was being annoying; as he gets older, he gets better and better at knocking on her door precisely when she is at her most self-pitying, and Venus wonders if there's a little more to it than that.

**God**

Sometimes Venus kneels down next to Splinter as he lights incense in front of Master Yoshi's shrine, and hopes it's not sacrilegious to eavesdrop on his prayers.

**Wall**

Venus can see the way her brothers sometimes look at Renet, and it makes the Cretaceous feel that much more lonely .

**Naked**

For some reason it annoys her to no end when Casey walks in on her without her mask and screams like a little girl.

**Drive**

The mantra thuds like a heartbeat in Leo's head, his spring-time desire an aching counterpoint; Venus goes out for some milk.

**Harm**

Don is very good at not showing pain on his face, but Venus can still tell her little quip hurt more than she meant it to.

**Precious**

For some reason she doesn't cry until she finds the shards of the perfume bottle April gave her lying amid the rubble from Karai's attack on the lair; then the grief hits her.

**Hunger**

Venus knows she should feel more disturbed by the fact that April is making mock turtle soup, but all she can think about is how good it smells.

**Believe**

Knowing that someday people like her will be able to walk the streets without fear is the best part of 2105.


End file.
